sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Age: Inquisition
Dragon Age: Inquisition is an action role-playing video game developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts. The third major game in the Dragon Age franchise, Dragon Age: Inquisition is the sequel to Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II. The game was released worldwide in November 2014 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. The story of Dragon Age: Inquisition follows a player character known as the Inquisitor on a journey to settle the civil unrest in the continent of Thedas and close a mysterious tear in the sky called the "Breach", which is unleashing dangerous demons upon the world. The Inquisitor is viewed by some as the 'chosen one', as they have a 'Mark' on their hand capable of closing the Breach. The Inquisitor assembles the titular Inquisition in an attempt to stop Corypheus, an ancient darkspawn, who opened the breach in an attempt to conquer Thedas. Gameplay of Dragon Age: Inquisition is similar to its predecessors and mostly consists of elements found in a typical action role-playing game; players control their customized Inquisitor, and the companions they meet. They can defeat enemies with swords and magic, complete side quests, interact with non-playable characters, and progress through the main story. Players mainly control their protagonists in a third-person view, though a traditional role-playing game top down camera angle is also available. After the release of Dragon Age II, the Dragon Age series was seen by some as a series with an "identity crisis". As a result, Bioware sought to create a third Dragon Age game that combined the elements of the first two. Having begun development in 2011, the game was officially announced at the 2013 Electronic Entertainment Expo. The game's soundtrack was primarily composed by Trevor Morris, who replaced Inon Zur, the composer of the Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II soundtracks. Several downloadable content expansion packs were also released. Dragon Age: Inquisition received critical acclaim upon release, with critics praising its story, voice acting, soundtrack, detailed environments, and engaging combat. The game did receive some criticism for the presence of technical issues. It was awarded over 150 year-end accolades and nominated for more, including Game of the Year and Best Role-playing awards from several gaming publications. Gameplay Dragon Age: Inquisition is an action role-playing game similar to its predecessors. At the beginning of the game, the player chooses a race for their player character: human, dwarf, elf, are playable races, with Qunari playable for the first time. Players customize the Inquisitor's physical appearance, and gender, among other things. Players choose from three classes, warrior, mage, and rogue, and can specialize their character, which grant them specific abilities. The character would later evolve to become the Inquisitor of Thedas, who is considered "holy" by the citizens there. As the Inquisitor, players had to make choices and decisions that affect and change the game's world state. In addition, they can "judge" certain people on their behaviors and decide their fate. Thedas is the game's world, which includes Ferelden, where Dragon Age: Origins was set, as well as three new unexplored regions, which include Orlais, Nevarra and the Free Marches. The game is not an open world video game, as the world is broken up into several sections, which can be freely explored by players. Despite that, BioWare claimed that one of the levels featured in Inquisition is larger than the entire game of Dragon Age II. In addition, each region features different environments like deserts, swamps, and mountains. In order to allow players to navigate the game's world faster, mounts, which are creatures that can be ridden by players, are introduced. The romance aspect of the game has been overhauled. As opposed to the previous gift and dialogue based system, romance arcs occur in reaction to story events and variables specific to each character and include sex scenes. Additionally, not all romance arcs require sex. Josephine, for example does not have an explicit sex scene with the inquisitor during the main plot. Among the nine companions, who assist players in battle, and three advisers, eight of them can be romanced. Some of these party members would decide whether to fall in love with the Inquisitor based on their gender and race. Customization was significantly overhauled, specifically by allowing equipment and other items to modify their appearance based on who it is equipped to. Depending upon which party member has received it, a piece of armour would automatically adjust its shape and aesthetics in order to fit that particular character while still maintaining their identity. Players can craft and customize armour or weapons using the materials they have collected; rarer materials give the particular weapon or armour piece better attributes. Players can customize their keeps, such as rebuilding a garden as a Chantry church or a herb garden. These upgrades have minor effects on the Inquisitions espionage, commerce or military capabilities. Players do not have the ability to import their save files from the first two games into Dragon Age: Inquisition "to shore up world consistency". Instead, Bioware released a cloud-based online interactive story creator called Dragon Age Keep, which is narrated by Varric. Players can detail the major plots of the previous two Dragon Age games to provide this level of customization without requiring replay of the initial games. Players gain influence in areas of the world by capturing keeps or forts. This is achieved by defeating the occupants of the keep or fort or establishing camps, which are used to provide fast travel and resupply points. Operations can be discovered to repair various structures and pathways, such as bridges or collapsed caves. These operations will allow exploration of previously unreachable locations and side quests. '' returns in Inquisition.]] Combat focuses on the player's ability to prepare, position, and form a cohesive team with their party members. Inquisition features two forms of combat systems. The first is reminiscent of that which is found in most action role-playing games, including Dragon Age II. During combat, players can switch to control other party members, while artificial intelligence will take control of the Inquisitor and other members in the party. This system is action-oriented and follows the player in a typical over-the-shoulder third person style. The second is closer to that of classic role-playing games, including Dragon Age: Origins. This combat system allows players to pause the game, assign locations and orders to the party members and then resume the game to see it played out. During the use of this second more strategic combat system, the camera will be closer to that of a top down view, instead of the usual over-the-shoulder third person style of the action based combat system. This combat system is named Tactical View and allows for the placing of traps while the game is paused. The Inquisitor also has the ability to close and manipulate the rift, which can stun all the enemies nearby. As the Inquisitor, players influence how to deploy agents and troops of the Inquisition through their primary advisers, which influences the rewards and time requirements of the effort undertaken. The various regions that make up the game world do not scale in level. They have a fixed level, which means players can be either too weak or strong for the enemies found in that region. Dragon Age: Inquisition also introduces multiplayer, which is described as a "dungeon crawling experience" by BioWare. The game features a co-operative multiplayer mode which tasks players to play as an Agent of the Inquisition. Players had to play through levels, and to fight against increasingly difficult AI. The mode can be played with three other players, or be completed solo. At launch, the game features three multiplayer campaign and nine playable characters. The mode is completely separated from the main campaign. As a result, the progress made by the player in the multiplayer mode would not carry to the campaign. Players can upgrade and craft items, and unlock new characters in the multiplayer mode. Since time is needed to unlock new characters, micro-transactions are featured. Players can purchase an in-game currency called Platinum to speed up the process of unlocking new characters. Synopsis Setting Dragon Age: Inquisition is set in the continent of Thedas, the fantasy world in which the two previous games are set. The game covers more geographic territory than its predecessors, with one map being described as four to five times the size of Ferelden, the setting of the first game in the series. The setting overhaul allows the players to go back and forth between Ferelden and Orlais. Following the events described in the supplementary novels Dragon Age: Asunder and The Masked Empire, a civil war between the loyalists of the ruling Empress and a powerful noble faction led by her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard, broke out in Orlais. Simultaneously, the Circle of Magi has gone rogue, in part due to the events of Dragon Age II, and the Templar Order seceded from the Chantry to wage their own civil war on the mages. The area traversable in Inquisition is much larger than both Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, and is said to cover two countries and the land between. The countries are: Ferelden (setting of Dragon Age: Origins) and Orlais, with a land known as the Dales located within. Characters Returning characters from the previous games include Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra Pentaghast and Varric Tethras, the latter two serving as player companions, the former two serving as the Inquisition's military commander and spymaster, respectively. New companions introduced include Solas, an elven apostate mage well-versed in the Fade and spirits; Blackwall, an Orlesian Grey Warden recruiter; Sera, an elven thief and member of a clandestine society called the Friends of Red Jenny; Iron Bull, a Qunari warrior leading a mercenary company called the Bull's Chargers, and agent of the Ben-Hassrath spies; Vivienne, a loyalist Circle Mage from Orlais; Dorian, a mage from the Tevinter Imperium; and Cole, a spirit of compassion, who has taken the form of a deceased human mage as an assassin. Josephine Montilyet, an Antivan noblewoman and diplomat, serves as the Inquisition's ambassador. Plot In 9:41, the mage-templar war is temporarily halted at the Conclave, where Divine Justinia has orchestrated a peace conference. An explosion suddenly destroys the Conclave, killing the Divine and many senior Chantry clerics along with many mages and templars, and creating a massive hole in the Veil—the magical boundary between the physical world and the Fade, the world of spirits—, referred to as the "Breach". The only survivor of the blast is the player character, who emerges with a mark on their hand capable of closing the rifts that have sprung up in the Breach's wake, but retains no memory of what happened. After closing several rifts, the player begins to be referred to as the "Herald of Andraste". With the Chantry leaderless, Cassandra and Leliana re-establish its predecessor, the Inquisition, to carry out one of the Divine's last orders. They resolve to establish authority, close the Breach, and defeat its creator. After gaining the assistance of either mages or templars, the Herald succeeds in closing the Breach. During a victory celebration, Haven is attacked by a corrupted version of the faction the Herald did not side with. The attackers are led by Corypheus, an ancient Tevinter magister turned darkspawn who was responsible for opening the Breach. Aided by a dragon appearing to be an Archdemon, Corypheus overcomes Haven's defences and forces the Inquisition to flee. Corypheus confronts the Herald and refers to the mark as "the Anchor", the means by which he aims to physically enter the Fade and claim the Maker's throne in the Black City to attain apotheosis for himself. He attempts to remove the Anchor with a magical elven orb, only to find it permanently attached to the Herald, who sets off an avalanche that buries Haven and decimates Corypheus's army. The Herald regroups with the other survivors and the Inquisition sets its base in the abandoned fortress of Skyhold, located high in the mountains. The Herald becomes the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition. With the assistance of Hawke, who fled Kirkwall after Dragon Age II, the Inquisitor investigates the disappearance of the Grey Wardens and discovers that they were manipulated by Corypheus into raising a demon army. Hawke and the Inquisitor are assisted by an exiled Warden; either Alistair, Loghain, or Stroud (depending on choices made in Dragon Age: Origins). The Inquisitor reenters the Fade and regains memories of the Conclave, discovering that they obtained the Anchor upon stumbling on a ritual carried out by enthralled Grey Wardens and coming into contact with the orb. Either the Grey Warden or Hawke gives their life to help the others escape the Fade, after which the Inquisitor must either exile or recruit the remaining Wardens. The Inquisitor also attends a ball at the Winter Palace and resolves the ongoing civil war in Orlais. Afterwards, the Empress' advisor, Morrigan, joins the Inquisition as an Imperial liaison. She directs the Inquisitor to the Temple of Mythal to stop Corypheus from obtaining an Eluvian, a powerful artifact which would enable him to physically enter the Fade. The Inquisitor witnesses Corypheus be seemingly destroyed by the temple's defenses, only for him to be reborn in the body of a nearby Grey Warden. Taking refuge inside the temple, either the Inquisitor or Morrigan gains the powers of the Well of Sorrows, the magical 'key' to the resident Eluvian. This provides the recipient wisdom of previous servants of Mythal, but also binds them to her will. Mythal is revealed to be Morrigan's mother, Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. In either case, voices from the Well reveal that Corypheus' dragon is the key to stopping him; it is a facsimile of an Archdemon which, if killed, would disrupt Corypheus' ability to leap into other bodies and leave him vulnerable. The Inquisitor then confronts Corypheus as he reopens the Breach and defeats him and his dragon, resealing the Breach permanently and hurling the darkspawn magister to the Fade, which destroys his physical body. After finding Corypheus's orb destroyed, a dismayed Solas departs the Inquisition. An epilogue narrated by Morrigan details the outcomes of the Inquisitor's decisions, including the Mage-Templar war, the Grey Wardens, and the leadership of Orlais. The Inquisitor's choices also cause either Cassandra, Leliana, or Vivienne to succeed Justinia as "Divine Victoria". A post-epilogue scene shows Flemeth meeting with Solas, who is revealed to be Fen'Harel, the elven god of betrayal. Their conversation reveals that the orb belonged to Solas, who was too weak to unlock the orb's true power after his slumber and gave it to Corypheus. Though remorseful for his actions, Solas deems that the elves need him. He petrifies Flemeth and seemingly absorbs Mythal into himself. Trespasser Two years after the defeat of Corypheus, the Inquisition goes to the Winter Palace to engage in talks regarding its future; Ferelden wishes the organisation disbanded, while Orlais wants to incorporate it into its armed forces. A dead Qunari appears during the negotiations, leading the Inquisitor to discover a Qunari plot to invade Thedas referred to as "Dragon's Breath". Qunari agents within the Inquisition have smuggled barrels of gaatlock into seats of power across southern Thedas, allowing the Qunari to wipe out its leadership and facilitate an invasion. They also learn that agents supposedly working for Fen'Harel have been disrupting the Qunari plans. Concurrently, the Inquisitor is losing control of the Anchor, threatening their life. While investigating the Qunari plot, the Inquisitor learns that the Evanuris were in fact extremely powerful mages rather than ancient gods. After they became corrupt and arrogant in their power, a rebellion was led by Fen'Harel, who created the Veil and in doing so caused the civilization of the ancient elves to collapse due to its dependency on magic. The Inquisitor can also optionally learn that Fen'Harel is Solas. The Inquisitor eventually encounters the Viddasala, the Qunari in charge of Dragon's Breath, who claims that the Qunari instigated it to prevent incidents like the Breach from being repeated. After the Inquisitor foils the plot, they work alongside the Viddasala and follow her into the Eluvian network to confront Solas, despite the Anchor growing increasingly out of control. After petrifying the Viddasala, Solas calms the Anchor to explain himself to the Inquisitor. He confesses to being Fen'Harel and creating the Veil to seal away the Evanuris after they assassinated Mythal. Regretful for his role in the downfall of the elves, Solas plans to tear down the Veil and restore the ancient elven world, even if doing so will destroy the present world. He initially arranged for Corypheus to obtain his orb, hoping he would unlock it and die in the subsequent explosion. Solas would then retrieve the orb and use the Anchor to achieve his goal. After Corypheus instead survived, Solas joined the Inquisition to help defeat him. Solas also reveals that he allowed Dragon's Breath to be discovered before ultimately amputating the Inquisitor's arm to prevent the Anchor from killing them and leaving. The Inquisitor resolves to either stop Solas by any means necessary or convince him to abandon his plan. Upon returning to the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor must either disband the Inquisition or repurpose it to serve Divine Victoria, risking either weaker efforts against Solas or corruption in the ranks. An epilogue reveals that the Qunari resumed their war with Tevinter following their failed plot and that elves across Thedas have disappeared to join Solas, in addition to detailing the fates of the Inquisitor's allies. Regardless, the Inquisitor resolves to follow through with their vow to Solas, noting his familiarity with the workings of the Inquisition and planning to recruit new allies from Tevinter. Development 2015]] Developer BioWare was planning on fusing elements of both earlier games in the series, Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, into the creation of Dragon Age: Inquisition. The game features larger environments with more opportunity for exploration. Dragon Age: Inquisition was first informally announced on Twitter, on May 19, 2011, by BioWare's creative lead Alistair McNally. The core idea for Dragon Age: Inquisition, namely that there would be an inquisition and the player character would be its leader, was originally intended to be the follow-up to Dragon Age: Origins. On March 19, 2012, nearly two weeks after BioWare released Mass Effect 3, creative director Mike Laidlaw tweeted that BioWare was finished working on content for Dragon Age II. Executive producer Mark Darrah mentioned that BioWare originally had plans for an expansion pack, entitled "Exalted March", to mark the first anniversary of Dragon Age II but canceled it in favor of developing other opportunities for the series. Although Dragon Age: Inquisition had not been officially announced, Darrah asked fans to give feedback on what they would like to see in future Dragon Age installments. Wedbush Securities analyst Michael Pachter speculated that Dragon Age: Inquisition would be released some time in 2014. The title was believed to be scheduled for release in the fourth quarter of 2013, but Pachter suggested it had been delayed so BioWare and video game publisher Electronic Arts could fix problems and create new content for Star Wars: The Old Republic and Mass Effect 3. However, many BioWare developers, such as Mary Kirby, claimed this was inaccurate, stating that "Dragon Age III s development will not be delayed by BioWare's other games." The game's development faced several challenges. Criticism of Dragon Age II added pressure to make the next game a success. The decision was made to switch from the Eclipse engine used in the first two series installments to Frostbite. Frostbite had been used to make Battlefied and other first-person shooters and did not have any of the required tools for an RPG, like save functions or inventory management systems. Consequently, the Dragon Age: Inquistion team had to build these features at the same time as they were creating the new game. Art director Matt Goldman said of development, "Basically we had to do new consoles, a new engine, new gameplay, build the hugest game that we've ever made, and build it to a higher standard than we ever did, with tools that don't exist." In September 2012, Mark Darrah, Dragon Age s executive producer, revealed in an open letter that Dragon Age III, titled Dragon Age III: Inquisition, was officially under development and had been since about eighteen months previous to the announcement. At E3 2013, it was announced along with the trailer that the game would debut "Fall 2014" and that the title would be Dragon Age: Inquisition, dropping the "III". Later in 2013, it was confirmed that the PC was the lead development platform. On March 6, 2014, BioWare released a trailer for Dragon Age: Inquisition entitled Discover the Dragon Age, showcasing some of the landscapes that can be explored while playing the game. On April 22, 2014, BioWare released a trailer for Dragon Age: Inquisition featuring gameplay from the game and confirming an October 7, 2014 release date. On June 9, 2014, at E3 2014, BioWare released a third trailer for Dragon Age: Inquisition, entitled Lead Them or Fall, revealing more elements of the game's storyline. On July 22, 2014, BioWare pushed back the game's release date to November 18, 2014. BioWare confirmed on October 31, 2014 that Inquisition had declared gold, indicating it was being prepared for duplication and release. Ray Muzyka, BioWare's former CEO, said in an interview with Wired.com that Dragon Age: Inquisition would be influenced by more open world games, such as The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which BioWare is "checking out aggressively". The developers stated that they would no longer reuse environments, which was considered a main issue in Dragon Age II. On August 27, 2014, BioWare announced that Dragon Age: Inquisition would have a four-player co-op mode that is separate from the single-player mode. On November 13, 2014, Electronic Arts announced that Xbox One owners can play the six-hour trial version of the game starting from the same day via EA Access. On November 18, 2014, Electronic Arts announced that there would not be an Indian version of the game in order to "avoid a breach of local content laws". Dragon Age: Inquisition was then added to the vault of EA Access for the Xbox One on August 4, 2015. In July 2015, Electronic Arts released a trial for the game, which allows players to play the game's single-player for free for six hours and gain "unlimited access" to the multiplayer portion of the game via Origin. A competition, called "Untold Relics of Thedas Contest" was launched by BioWare in July 2015. The competition tasks participants to design a new item, whose name, backstory and attributes can be changed. A Dragon Age prize packs will be given to the winner of the contest, and the item designed by the winner will be added to the game via a future content pack. The game's Game of the Year Edition was announced on September 22, 2015. The Edition features the base game bundled with all the previously released story-based downloadable content. (The Descent, Jaws of Hakkon and Trespasser) The edition also includes items from the Spoils of the Avvar, Spoils of the Qunari add-ons, and content from the Deluxe Edition. It is released on October 6, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Downloadable content Three packs of downloadable content (DLC) were released. On July 6, 2015, Electronic Arts announced that future DLCs will not be released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. As a result, a new feature that allows PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 players to import and transfer their saves to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One was released on the same day. ;Jaws of Hakkon On March 23, 2015, the first DLC, titled Jaws of Hakkon, was announced by BioWare and Electronic Arts. It includes new types of armor, weapons and enemies, as well as a new region called Frostback Basin. It was released on March 24, 2015 for the Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the DLC were released on May 26, 2015. ;Dragonslayer On May 1, 2015, a free multiplayer downloadable content titled Dragonslayer was announced. It adds a new multiplayer map called Ferelden Castle and three new playable characters, namely Amund the Sky Watcher, Zither the Virtuoso and Isabela. The Dragonslayer DLC was released alongside The Black Emporium DLC, which introduces the shop and "Mirror of Transformation", which allow players to change their appearance, on May 5, 2015. ;Spoils of the Avvar Spoils of the Avvar is a bundle pack that features new types of mount, armor and customization. The pack was released worldwide on June 9, 2015 for Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. ;The Descent The Descent is the second single-player downloadable content for the game. Players play as the Inquisitor, and have to venture to the Deep Roads to investigate an earthquake that threatened the lives of all citizens in Thedas. New characters are introduced in this DLC. Announced on August 5, 2015, The Descent was released on August 11, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. ;Trespasser Trespasser is the third and the last single-player downloadable content for the game. Players continue to assume the role of the Inquisitor, and have to face against a Qunari invasion and reestablish the authority of the Inquisition. The Trespasser DLC is set two years after the original game's ending. New wardrobe options and a Golden Nug statue, which allows players to keep all their acquired schematics and recipes, are also introduced in this downloadable content. It was announced during PAX Prime on August 29, 2015, and was released on September 8, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. According to BioWare, the team took inspirations from Indiana Jones and Captain America to create the game's story. Music Trevor Morris replaced Inon Zur, the composer of Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II to compose the soundtracks for Dragon Age: Inquisition. The change was due to the desire in presenting players a "new experience" yet keeping familiar themes for those who enjoyed the music in previous versions. The development of the music started earlier than the other aspects of the game. The album was released digitally on November 17, 2014, a day before the game's official release. | collapsed = yes | title1 = Dragon Age Inquisition Theme | length1 = 2:52 | title2 = Escape From the Fade | length2 = 1:14 | title3 = The Wrath of Heaven | length3 = 5:25 | title4 = Calling the Inquisition | length4 = 1:59 | title5 = Champions of the Just | length5 = 3:55 | title6 = Lord Seeker | length6 = 2:08 | title7 = In Hushed Whispers | length7 = 4:49 | title8 = Sacrifice | length8 = 1:01 | title9 = Alexius | length9 = 2:35 | title10 = In Your Heart Shall Burn | length10 = 1:33 | title11 = The Dawn Will Come | length11 = 1:58 | title12 = Journey to Skyhold | length12 = 1:48 | title13 = The Western Approach | length13 = 2:07 | title14 = Siege of Adamant | length14 = 1:14 | title15 = Adamant Fortress | length15 = 4:16 | title16 = The Fall | length16 = 2:08 | title17 = The Place of All Fears | length17 = 2:42 | title18 = Nightmare's End | length18 = 0:40 | title19 = Val Royeaux | length19 = 1:12 | title20 = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts | length20 = 3:35 | title21 = The Inquisition Marches | length21 = 1:46 | title22 = The Lost Temple | length22 = 6:50 | title23 = Death on the Bridge | length23 = 2:26 | title24 = Guardians of the Past | length24 = 3:14 | title25 = The Well of Sorrows | length25 = 2:00 | title26 = Call His Wrath | length26 = 1:52 | title27 = The Lie in Which You Linger | length27 = 3:14 | title28 = Battle in the Sky | length28 = 1:05 | title29 = Tooth and Scale | length29 = 3:45 | title30 = Let the Skies Boil | length30 = 0:40 | title31 = Doom Upon All the World | length31 = 3:48 | title32 = Orb of Destruction | length32 = 1:19 | title33 = The Scar | length33 = 0:56 | title34 = Return to Skyhold | length34 = 2:13 | title35 = Epilogue | length35 = 1:10 | title36 = The Elder One Theme | length36 = 4:28 | title37 = Orlais Theme | length37 = 2:44 | title38 = Thedas Love Theme | length38 = 1:59 | title39 = A World Torn Asunder (Gameplay Trailer) | length39 = 2:03 }} In addition to the original soundtrack, the game also features 10 tavern songs, which were composed by Raney Shockne and performed by Elizaveta and Nick Stoubis. One of the soundtrack, "I Am The One" was composed by Inon Zur. The tavern songs, along with the song sheets were made free to download from January 26, 2015 to February 9, 2015 by BioWare due to massive fan demand. The songs will also be sold through various digital platform in the future. Reception (PS4) 89/100 (XONE) 85/100 | Destruct = 8.5/10 | Edge = 8/10''Edge'', January 2014, page 104 | EuroG = 8/10 | GB = | GI = 9.5/10 | GSpot = 9/10 | GRadar = | GT = 8.8/10 | IGN = 8.8/10 | Joystiq = | PCGUS = 87/100 | Poly = 9.5/10 | rev1 = Hardcore Gamer | rev1Score = 5/5 | rev2 = Time | rev2Score = 4.5/5 }} Pre-release Pre-release comments of Dragon Age: Inquisition were positive. Kotaku writer Jason Schrier had very good first impressions, noting the game's apparent ambition and BioWare's ability to listen to fans. GamesRadar listed the game as their second best shown at PAX 2013, commenting on its openness and combat. John Walker of Rock, Paper, Shotgun was pleased to hear of the top-view camera coming back, though remained cautious; after playing the demo, he said he was "left optimistic, but uninformed". Game Informer s Kimberley Wallace listed it as one of the most anticipated RPGs to be released in 2014, saying "Dragon Age: Inquisition has a lot to prove after BioWare received plenty of feedback from disappointed fans about Dragon Age II. However, if our cover trip was any indication, BioWare is up for the challenge." Gamecritics writer Brad Gallaway gave a hands on preview and was less impressed stating "for me personally, this was not the kind of content I was hoping to see" and mentioning graphical issues, lack of interest in the characters and the amount of random quests given within a few short minutes. Post-release Dragon Age: Inquisition received "Generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Alexander Sliwinski from Joystiq gave the game a perfect score. He described the game as "an immense fantasy epic, a sprawling adventure across the many landscapes of Thedas, unapologetically mature in its exploration of politics and brazen in its combat, It's everything that a sequel to Dragon Age: Origins should have been." He also described the game as "the redemption song of the developer BioWare". Adam Beck from Hardcore Gamer also awarded Inquisition a perfect score, saying that while "the artistic and visual fidelity help with immersion, it's the branching, player driven storyline and exquisitely layered combat system" that make the game special. Philip Kollar from Polygon gave the game a 9.5/10. He praised the well-written characters, engrossing plot cliffhangers, tightly-connected story, as well as the combat system, as he described it as "a smart blend of the combat systems from Origins and Dragon Age 2 which makes those long stretches exploring the wilderness fun." Joe Juba from Game Informer also gave the game a 9.5/10. He praised the detailed environments, character models and spell effects, excellent voice acting and soundtracks, responsive combat and high replay value, but criticizing the disappointing center story arc, lack of a storage chest and multiple weapons sets, as well as some minor crashes and audio bugs. However, he still stated that "With the mixture of open-world exploration, entertaining combat, and top-tier characters, the team at BioWare has found a winning formula that isn't shackled to either Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age II. Inquisition is not defined by the traditions it returns to, but by the new directions it forges for this magnificent fantasy universe." Phil Savage from PC Gamer praised the rich content, fulfilling, dramatic and memorable plot, as well as the tough yet world-shifting decisions made throughout the game. However, he criticized the slow animation for the rogue career, as well as the tactical view, which could be confusing when encountering multiple enemies. He stated that such small yet noticeable flaws made Inquisition imperfect. Kevin VanOrd from GameSpot gave the game a 9/10. He praised the wonderful cast of interesting and relatable characters, overarching narrative, diverse environments, as well as the fantastic balance between exploration, combat, story, and customization. Yet, he criticized the combat system, which required relatively less strategy. Vince Ingenito from IGN gave the game an 8.8/10. He praised the substantial replay value from the multiplayer, as well as surprisingly huge, dense and detailed world. However, he criticized the weak and less compelling story, as well as numerous technical issues encountered. He described the game as "not only one of the most expansive RPGs I've ever played, but one of the few that successfully fills its gorgeous, massive world with meaningful things to do and see. A frustratingly vague plot and typical BioWare bugginess drag it down a bit, but both in combat and out, Inquisition marks a welcome return to the RPG depth that made Bioware's previous products Dragon Age: Origins and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic so magnetic." Both Bajo and Hex from Good Game gave the game 10/10, the only such score they handed out in 2014. Both hosts praised the game's writing, voice acting, graphics, and gameplay, with Hex saying that "the writing and voice acting is just excellent" and that "Those sword and board hits though Bajo! So rewarding! It's classic dungeon crawling combat isn't it?". Bajo praised the game's challenge, stating that "where the combat truly shines is when you're in trouble" as well as offering a minor criticism that "The crafting system is a little hard to get your head around". They also awarded it "Game of the Year" in their annual Christmas special. Following the launch of the game, BioWare announced that it was working on patches to address fanbase concerns regarding the PC version including driver support, graphics, and interface. Sales Dragon Age: Inquisition debuted at No. 5 in UK in its first launch week. According to retail monitor Chart-Track, it had sold almost the exact amount of launch week copies as 2011's Dragon Age II. This does not take into account direct digital download sales however, which have been noted to be a "significant percentage of sales" by BioWare and thus the true number of sales is higher. According to Electronic Arts' fiscal 2015 third quarter earnings report, Dragon Age: Inquisition is the most successful launch in BioWare history based on units sold. Accolades Dragon Age: Inquisition has received numerous awards and nominations from gaming publications. The game has received the Game of the Year awards from Game Informer, IGN, Electronic Gaming Monthly, Hardcore Gamer, Gamereactor, SXSW Gaming Awards, Good Game, Game Revolution, Ars Technica, Associated Press, The Escapist, Polygon, Shacknews, The Game Awards, and the DICE Awards. and was nominated Game of the Year by Destructoid and IGN Australia. It was also placed on various lists of the best games of 2014, GamesRadar placed it at 2nd, Joystiq at 2nd, Cheat Code Central at 2nd, USA Today at 2nd, Empire at 9th, GameFront at 3rd, Wired at 8th, ''Slant Magazine at 17th and The Guardian at 14th and was considered one of the ten best games released in 2014 by Mirror.co.uk. The game also won Role-Playing Game of the Year from GamesRadar, Cheat Code Central, Game Revolution, Hardcore Gamer, Game Informer, IGN, USGamer, The Escapist, The Game Awards and the DICE Awards as well as Best Singleplayer from PC Gamer. Developer BioWare was nominated Best Developer by Game Revolution and won the Developer of the Year Award from Hardcore Gamer. |} References External links * Category:Video games Category:2014 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:AIAS Game of the Year winners Category:BioWare games Category:Dragon Age Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Frostbite (game engine) games Category:LGBT-related video games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games that support Mantle Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games using Havok